The Elite Four
The Elite Four are stand alone summons of Jorichi, presumably summoned by the Cyan Emerald of Spirits. General The Elite Four are one of the strongest beings of Twatter, and their powers are comparable to Subject 513 when in groups of two or more. They may not be as powerful as the monster, but they're faster and are tactically brilliant. The Elite Four split to four for obvious reasons. Commander: He's in charge of them all, and has absolute control over the spirits. Stalwart and tactically wise, he makes a perfect leader. Shades: He has the shortest fuse of them all and wears sunglasses. He's also faster than WillWare, who is the fastest character on the good side. Shadow: He's somewhat neutral in terms of personality, but isn't easily provoked. He's very calm minded and governs Shade and Smalls' incessant quarreling at times. Smalls: The shortest of them all, and has a similar personality to Shades. Chapter 1 The Elite Four were tasked by Jorichi to hunt down LightningFire when LF entered RWLabs. Upon their arrival, they saw that the structure was afloat and decided to rest until they found a way to approach it. Then WillWare and Qcode dropped from the skies. The shades decided to take them for bounty and began to retreat. When they woke up, they attacked the spirits and the two ran. Although WillWare was the fastest of all Balance Angels, he was intercepted by Shades, and almost killed. Commander stopped Shades and took WillWare and Qcodes as captives again. Thunderflipper in his Gatekeeper form arrived, and sided with the spirits. This time, WillWare threw his Chaos Emerald, and seeing the Emerald as being more worthwhile, they dashed at it. However, TF with his insane speed grabbed it and chased after them again. At this moment, RWLabs fell to the ground, prompting everyone to run towards the laboratory. When WillWare and Qcode fled, Jorichi entered the scene. The Elite Four, followed Jorichi, who found a severely wounded LF. Jorichi healed LF before using him to open the portal to Equestria. Everyone entered the portal. The Elite Four partook in the battle of Equestria, and defeated the ponies fairly easily. However, they couldn't stop the a portal that saved the ponies from opening, nor Jorichi's suicide. Chapter 2 With Jorichi's revival close at hand, the Elite Four entered the laboratory again with intentions of retrieving the Emerald. They deduced that it was in Cell 513, but before they could move, Sam blocked them by summoning a wall. Commander broke the wall easily and led the group to the cell. They saw that the group already had the Emerald and saw Subject 513 readying for ambush. Deciding to cooperate, they waited when Commander sensed something. They then gave the Emerald to Jorichi when the summoning was complete. They then kidnapped Bonko and arranged Jorichi's proposition with the alien. They then acted as Bonko's mercenaries and Jorichi's spies. After Jorichi's battle with Subject 513, the spirits arrived. Then they decided to hunt down LF. During the final battle, the Elite Four arrived to assist Jorichi. But they were taken out fairly stupidly when they formed into one out of bumfuck nowhere and was slain by Drone. Need I say who wrote this part? They were last seen in soul-form with Death's arrival. Trivia * The Elite Four's namesake was probably Pokemon's Elite Four. * There are four horsemen of the apocalypse, and there are four undead spirits trying to bring about the apocalypse. Coincidence? Possible. * Although the Elite Four are as powerful (possibly more) than Subject 513, they were severely underused. And they were killed in a very boring fashion. * Whether they willingly serve Jorichi or are brainwashed into doing so by the Cyan Emerald is up to debate. Category:Characters